


Cagamosis

by ornithia



Series: Had to be You [2]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornithia/pseuds/ornithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>An unhappy marriage.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Cagamosis

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompts, based upon roleplay at [my SG Jetfire roleplaying blog](http://i-willraisehell.tumblr.com/)

The ‘honeymoon’ phase could hardly be called traditional - for most ‘couples’ (if they could even be _considered_ one) that stage did not revolve around trading insults, bruises, or scars.  
  
Yet somehow, in the frenzy of it all … a belligerent, _terse_ sort of companionship had emerged. They made each other miserable - perhaps, in the beginning, they had convinced themselves that the rocky start could maybe be the dawn of something new … even beneficial. Something that in the long run would have been worth the investment. Neither had had much experience in the matter - a few choice flings did not make either a connoisseur of embers. And while their respective fires could instigate one anothers', stoke the dark and fearsome passion between them back and forth in (sometimes) explosive bursts, it was only a matter of time before what little emotional baggage they carried as individuals ran out. A _cul-de-sac_.  
  
It was the inevitable outcome - without a reliable fuel to sustain their bond the days seemed to carry on for vorns, filled with frustrations that despite either mech’s efforts could not be resolved, could not be quelled with mere shows of faux dedication. At best such displays served only to temporarily vent the writhing uncertainty beneath; where would they go from here, if not forward?  
  
 _"Idiot."_  
"Mmm?"  
  
Nestled together like this, it was easy to believe that there was _some_ genuine affection between them, after all. Why, if _something_ , no matter _how_ small and irrelevant had been forged … With that tiny thought in the back of the processor it was easy to pretend just this once - if _only_ to make it through yet another grey and dreary cycle. _Again._


End file.
